


un'altra storia

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: La storia di Elena è la stessa di Matteo, ma è diversa.





	un'altra storia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M3 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- La canzone che è canta Elena è "Je t'emmènerais bien" di Pomme.

 

 

 

C’è una versione della storia, quella che finisce con Matteo che va in Canada e non si è mai sentito così solo prima, in cui lei lo tradisce come fosse un gioco e lo lascia per un ragazzo che è altrettanto lontano, in cui Elena è solo la bambina che si diverte a conquistare e strappare cuori per tenerli in scatole di legno decorato sugli scaffali della sua libreria. In cui è la cattiva delle favole che colleziona amori da copertina, da foto su instagram per mostrare agli amici quanto lei sia felice e brillante.

C’è una versione della storia che non tiene conto di quando una sera, prima che Matteo partisse lei gli ha cantato con voce flebile e spezzata, accompagnata solo da una vecchia chitarra poco accordata: _Je t'emmènerais bien de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique / Plus près des neiges de nos rêves chimériques_. Il cielo sopra il Quadraro era tinto di rosa dalle particelle di polvere nell’atmosfera e Matteo le aveva sorriso come se non ci fosse nulla di più bello di lei, in ginocchio su un letto sfatto, con indosso solo una sua camicia abbottonata tutta sfasata e i capelli lisci scompigliati. Le aveva sorriso come se non fosse già lontanissimo.

 

Elena si era innamorata di lui per il modo che Matteo aveva di arricciare le labbra quando assaggiava una nuova birra, seduto al bancone umido del pub in cui lei lavorava, come se quella piega potesse dare nuove sfumature al luppolo sulla sua lingua; per il calore dei suoi denti quando sorrideva e sembrava essere un occhio di bue puntato solo sul suo interlocutore. Era rimasta incantata come un serpente da un pifferaio dalla sfumatura che assumeva la voce del ragazzo quando le raccontava delle conquiste degli Ussari o della guerra di secessione americana, prima di umettarsi gli angoli della bocca e scusarsi: _è solo che certi argomenti mi interessano così tanto._ Come se fosse poi una colpa avere delle passioni ed Elena si era sentita il re persiano Shahriyar di fronte ai racconti di Shahrazad.

 

C’è una versione della storia che Elena indossa con fierezza, come ogni donna che ha amato e perso ed è diventata, nei racconti di qualcuno, una puttana, una ragazzina, una stronza, una traditrice.

 

La partenza di Matteo è una fine iniziata mesi prima, quando lui ancora respirava sui sampietrini delle strade di Roma e le narrava racconti di amori e guerre in cui non c’era mai posto per i loro respiri, per le loro parole, per i loro progetti.

Elena afferma al telefono: _la distanza è troppa_. Lo dice piangendo, con la voce spezzata dalla linea che cade e ritorna e cade e rende ogni conversazione uno stillicidio. Non aggiunge che non è l’oceano, non sono le cinque ore che li separano il problema, ma che ad unirli ci siano solo storie di altri di cui Matteo si riempie come un assetato, come un uomo vuoto, e che non lasciano spazio a null'altro. Non a lei, non a loro.


End file.
